teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Seras Victoria
Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア, Serasu Vikutoria?) is one of the four main protagonists of ''Hellsing Ultimate Abridged'','' alongside Alucard, Sir Integra Hellsing, and Walter C. Dornez (for Walter, formerly). A Cockney policewoman, Seras was turned into a Vampire by Alucard to save her from a would-be fatal gunshot wound in the chest (mostly because she "has nice tits") that he also caused to kill the vampire priest who held her hostage. Unlike the source material, which has her as mostly lighthearted comic relief (albeit with dramatic moments of character development), in the abridged series, Seras is a mostly the intelligent competent sidekick of her delightfully deranged and eccentric master Alucard, constantly annoyed with his douchey disposition. Biography Background Seras was born and grew up in Leeds, where when she was a little girl, she and her family were victims of a break-in. The robbers, named Sigmund and Freud, were surprisingly affable and treated it as a normal job, despite having murdered Mrs. Victoria and her husband, but argued as they'd planned to rape her instead, while Freud was a sicko who considered necrophilia. As they argued over Seras freaked out and came out of her hiding spot, attacking Freud with a fork, stabbing him in the eye, only to get shot in the gut by Sigmund and left injured while the men casually proceeded to rape her mother's body. When asked about this later in life, she claims "nothing happened there" to avoid talking about it. Seras was immensely traumatized by this, and thus was placed in an orphanage, and grew up troubled and very angry as a result of her horrific experience. She was frequently bullied by others, to which she responded by stabbing one of her tormentors in the eye. When reprimanded by the orphanage head over this, she bit back by threatening his mother's cunt. Despite this fairly unpleasant childhood, Seras eventually got her life back on track and became a sweeter and nobler young woman. In her late teens, she soon became a police girl. At age 19, however, her life went to shit again on a bad night as she and her squad investigated various murders in Cheddar Village. They eventually located the murderer, a local priest. Unfortunately, the priest turned out to be a vampire, and he promptly violently killed and drank the blood of all the other officers Cornering and seizing Seras, they soon were approached by another vampire, Alucard, top enforcer of the Hellsing Organization, who taking one of his long-ass walks. The priest gleefully boasted his intentions to rape and kill Seras, but would kill Alucard first. Alucard was unimpressed and cheekily mocked the priest before shooting him in the heart, killing him. Unfortunately, he shot him through Seras, who was mortally injured. Albeit half-assedly apologizing, he finally agreed to help her on account of liking her huge tits (turns out this was an excuse, and that he truly turned her because he admired her spirit and sense of justice, and above all else, her will to live). Thus, he bit and turned her into a vampire, therefore making her his sidekick. Thankfully, despite being a vampire, Seras remained human in spirit, retaining her sense of justice and heroism. With this, she gladly accepted initiation into the Hellsing Organization to continue doing good, under Sir Integra Hellsing, but mainly as Alucard's reluctant disciple. Soon, Seras would quickly find herself annoyed with her new master's overbearingly immature, childish, sociopathic personality. One particular instance was dealing with a vampire could named Bella and Edward. After Alucard broke in and killed Edward, Bella attempted to escape, where Seras was training her rifle on her. Alcuard began nagging her about holding fire and that the target would get away, which went from annoying to pissing her off, to where she shot Bella in rage, who died in a bloody mess, to which Seras cussed him out for getting on her nerves, which did nothing but amuse him. Much later, Seras would accompany Alucard on his next mission, assigned by Sir Integra to a hospital overrun by ghouls in Ireland. Personality As opposed to the original manga, anime, and OVA, where she was actually very chipper and kind, frequently joking and being talkative to lighten the mood despite her new life as a vampire, in the abridged series, she is more mature and sarcastic, more focused on doing her job and constantly having to deal with Alucard's crap. She's shown to get annoyed easily in earlier episodes, holding fire on Bella to get a clear shot only to shoot her messily because Alucard wouldn't stop bugging her, to which she cussed him out in rage. She would get bitey and sarcastic with others to, notably when someone teased Abilities Appearances Quotes * ''"There! I took the fucking shot! She's dead! There's blood everywhere!!" - Episode 1 * "Fine, I'll shoot one of the rottin' bastards! Can't be that much fun. ghoul through the head. which explodes in an awesome way (aroused) Oh fuck the hell yes! - Episode 1 * Alucard's head with three bayonets sticking out of her back "Y'see? Shit like this made me stop going to church." - Episode 1 * "Oh wow. Almost like I'm a POLICE GIRL something, huh?" - Episode 2 * "What's a blood rage? And why can't I remember anything?" - Episode 2 * "I heard the Motley Crew with me vampire hearin'!" - Episode 2 * trapped in a coffin in the cargo hold of a plane because Alucard's a dick, sobbing "I've got a fear of flying in tight spaces!" * "Fuck you, that's how! (Zorin growls in frustration) Zorin, was it? Listen, Zorin, this whole fucking place is my house. You ain't the queen vampire bitch here; I am. And you know what we Brits always say... God. Save. The Queen." * Trivia References Category:Hellsing characters Category:Vampires Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Former Humans Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Police Officers Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Bounty Hunters